


Undeniable

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few days since Mickey and Ian's first time. Mickey is going crazy. Told in his POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

I can’t get Ian out of my head. I can’t get the memory of his hands on my skin to stop replaying over and over in my mind. That morning runs on a constant circle in my brain all damn day long. I can’t stop thinking about his red hair, his blue eyes. The look that crossed his features when I ripped his shirt off. The softness of his lips that I so desperately wanted to kiss but was afraid. 

That’s the rub though isn’t it? I was afraid. Fucking afraid of fire crotch. Badass Mickey Milkovich scared of a little red head. One who knocked my fucking socks right off. I didn’t even see it coming. 

That’s not entirely true. 

And since I couldn’t admit that to anyone else I might as well fucking admit it to myself.

My dad’s party the night before had been a blast and I had drunk so much that I couldn’t see. I don’t even remember how I got into my bed, fully dressed I might add. I was having an incredible dream of red and blue. A sweet voice calling my name. Softness, freckles and pale skin when I was jerked awake by something poking me hard in the shoulder. 

The voice that I heard made me shiver, it was the exact voice I heard in my dreams I knew who it was and who I was dreaming about. 

The sleepy “Gallagher” that left my lips was more breathless than it should have been and had I blushed I knew Ian would have seen right through me. 

And there he was. Staring at me, anger in his eyes and a tire iron in his hand. He wanted the gun, demanded it. And all I wanted to do was relieve the aching hard-on I was sporting. I pretended to reach for the gun and then jumped him. Fighting and pushing. My hands all over him and not gentle. How we ended up with me on top of him, my thighs around his face I’ll never know but that look he gave me. The scared, sweaty, God I want to fuck you look just sent a shock through my body and I had to have him … NOW. 

It wasn’t even a question as I bottomed for him. I wanted to him in me, to feel his cock sliding in and out of my tight ass. I wanted it… I needed it. I was desperate for his touch and would have killed to have it. 

I couldn’t stop saying his name, I couldn’t stop moaning. I was extremely fucking loud I’m shocked I didn’t wake the rest of the house. I couldn’t help it. 

It was heaven.

It was hell.

It was both rolled into one. 

To feel him lose control was my undoing. And I was coming in hot streams, my seed spilling over onto my sheets. 

It wasn’t enough. I don’t think it will ever be enough. My need for him is endless and it freaks me the fuck out. 

My dad walks in after we have situated ourselves to use the bathroom and I want to sink through the floor and die. He’ll fucking kill me if he knew what I just did. 

But he doesn’t say much. Just makes an off color remark about clothes and fags. The relief we both feel is tangible and we relax, letting out the held breath. 

It’s days later and I’m pacing outside the Kash and Grab. I know he’s in there. I can feel it if that makes fucking sense. I want to go in and just tell him what I want but I can’t. 

I’m nervous which is fucking ridiculous. I never get nervous. People get nervous ABOUT me. Not the other way around. 

I just have to think of an excuse, I think rubbing my sweaty palms together. 

I take a deep breath and start walking towards the entrance of the store. I open the door and there he is, ringing up a lady’s order and my fucking heart swells at the look he throws my way. 

“Got any Slim Jims in this shithole,” I ask as the lady walks out the door. 

Ian smirks and locks the door before brushing past me. 

“In the back,” he says as he starts walking. 

My cock hardens because honestly that’s the sexiest fucking thing I’ve heard all day.


End file.
